King Crimson Requiem
King Crimson Requiem is the evolved stand of Diavolo, attained after his original stand, King Crimson, was pierced by the Stand Arrow. KCR is a nigh unbeatable stand with a power rivaled only by other Requiem stands. Personality King Crimson Requiem is a sentient stand, although it pledges absolute loyalty to its user, Diavolo, and does not act without its user's explicit orders or consent. It is shown to be able to scan over multiple timelines at once and detect small details like who uses a stand and in what area. It doesn't normally talk independently unless Diavolo directly asks it a question or otherwise talks to it. Abilities King Crimson Requiem is the evolved form of King Crimson. As such, its abilities build on its original powers. Absolute Epitaph Absolute Epitaph is the evolved form of King Crimson's sub-stand, Epitaph. Absolute Epitaph allows Diavolo to view the absolute timeline - the past, the present, and all possible futures. He can either project the near future in his hair like Epitaph, or he can disappear into a space-like void - not disimilar to King Crimson's Time Erase - and view the whole tiemline as a series of beams of light. In VIII - Killer, it is revealed that because time is a constant in all universes, Diavolo can also use Absolute Epitaph to view any other alternate universes. Timeline Manipulation King Crimson's main ability is its ability to erase and restore future timelines. Being that he can view any possible future timeline with Absolute Epitaph, he can also use KCR to erase any of those timelines as he sees fit. If someone takes actions which would lead to a reality within one of those timelines, their actions will be reset to where they never happened. For example, in V - Kars and his Stand, Diavolo erases any timeline in which Kars summons Night Spots. When Kars tries to summon Night Spots, he finds it impossible. This is King Crimson Requiem's most powerful ability, and Diavolo can use it to prevent his opponent from winning any fight simply by erasing any timeline in which they win. Time Skip King Crimson's ability was to skip up to 10 seconds of time that only Diavolo would experience, thus leaving everyone else to experience time as if it skipped into the future. King Crimson Requiem retains this ability, but in a more powerful form. Diavolo is shown to be able to use KCR to skip at least 3 hours of time, and it is likely able to skip more. It also allows Diavolo to skip directly to the past or future that he views with Absolute Epitaph, allowing him to "time travel." However, if Diavolo goes to the past to alter an event, it will not alter the events that have already happened. Instead, it will create a splinter timeline which goes off of the original one that has already happened. The evolved Time Skip also allows Diavolo to travel to alternate universes. Because Absolute Epitaph can view the timelines of alternate universes, Diavolo can choose to skip to any of these timelines, thus traveling between worlds. This gives Diavolo certain powers similar to Funny Valentine's D4C, allowing him to act independently of Valentine without dependening on him for travel between worlds. Category:Stands Category:Requiem Stands